


A bittersweet ending

by Vernin



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this is April, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Short & Sweet, Why?, and its about christmas?, but not really, but seriously chritmas has almost nothing to do with this, they also talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vernin/pseuds/Vernin
Summary: Grantaire visits a coffee shop on christmas eve where he meets a blond barista named Enjolras and they spend the evening talking in peace.





	A bittersweet ending

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Character A is stuck working in coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B is the lonely soul spending their whole day there.
> 
> Not beta read and writtem at 3am because I'm too tired to function :)

“It’s christmas eve, and you’re spending it here by yourself?”.  
“Yes, pretty sad isn’t it”, with a sight he leant against the counter dropping a few dollars on the surface. Looking around the little space there were literally no other person there. The tables and chairs stood empty and unused, shining as if they’d just been washed. The big window covering the left wall from top to bottom showed the busy street outside covered in a thick blanket of snow which only seemed to grew for every passing minute. It was still early enough for people to do the last preparations before the holiday officially started, but the sky had long ago turned a dull grey color which had at this point been replaced with darkness.   
“What can I get you then?”, the person behind the counter asked and he was pushed back into reality.   
“Just whatever. I don’t really care, maybe something fancy?”. The blond smiled back at him and he suddenly got the strange urge to look away. He must look really pathetic coming here all alone.   
“What’s your name”?, the blond asked.  
“Excuse me?”.   
“Your name? For the coffee I mean”.   
He turn to look around the small still empty café.   
“I am literally the only person here”, he said turning back seeing the other typing something on the cash register tugging a stray hair strand behind his ear.   
“Good point”.   
“But”, he paused. “It’s Grantaire”. He stood for a moment, hands in the pockets of his jacket awkwardly shifting from foot to foot as blue eyes met his. They seemed to study him for a moment before gliding back to their task were he made sure everything was correct before handing the change back to Grantaire.   
“Keep it”, he said quickly. “Or buy yourself a coffee, it’s on me”.   
The blondes smiled widened as he turned around, the warmth threatened to creep back over Grantires skin despite how frozen he’d been just minutes ago out in the street.   
He slowly moved over to sit down at a small round table right beside the window making sure to sit with his back facing the door so he could clearly see the counter were the other was moving back and forth. He placed his jacket over the armrest taking a deep breath, the faint smell of cinnamon filling his nose. It smelled like christmas which was a reminder that he was, unlike so many others, not looking forward to it. Even so, being here right now was actually the highlight of his day. It as a moment to catch his breath, to take a step back and look at something from the outside instead of being right in the middle of it. 

A cup was placed in front of him making a satisfying sound as it hit the solid wooden surface. The blond had another cup still in his hand and he seemed to consider whether or not to stay or leave him alone. “Is it always so quiet here?”, Grantaire said gesturing to the empty chair hoping it was enough to make him to stay.  
It was, and he took a seat brushing away invisible dust from his apron.   
“Yes, It’s not very easy to spot the place if you’re not looking for it. I have meetings every so often though so it draws in a couple extra customers”, he said lifting the cup in his hands, eyes closed, but setting it down when Grantiare spoke.   
“Meetings?”, Grantaire lifted his own takina sip finding the taste of cinnamon clinging to his tongue with a pleasant tingle.   
“Les Amis de l’ABC, It's a group were we discuss political opinions amongst other things. We also plan demonstrations and public speakings, if you’re interested you can swing by one time”. 

Grantaire frowned. l’ABC. That was a very familiar name. He remembered it being mentioned a while back at his schools campus were it related to the incident of a student. One more look at face and it clicked into place. The golden hair, the determined blue eyes and the red mouth he’d watched with awe as it moved, speaking words while the owner of that mouth stood on top of a statues base in the middle of the campus not to long ago. 

“You’re Enjolras, from the..”, for a brief moment he contemplated if this was a good thing to bring up.  
“You’re the one who got arrested on school campus for public speaking and disrupting classes”.   
“Oh”, a flush crept upon his face. “Yes, typically. What I terrible first impression I must have made”, he said casually leaning back into the chair seemingly trying to get away from him. “Not really, I find it kind of inspiring. I was one of the people listening”.   
His lips curved upwards. “I didn’t take you for the type to enjoy listening to   
He shrugged looking apologetic.   
“To be honest I don’t really know what you were saying”. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Enjolras raised an eyebrow.   
“What I meant to say was that I found you inspiring”, Enjolras still didn’t move so he continued. “The fact that you’re willing to sacrifice so much for something you believe in”.   
Enjolras bursted out laughing. the sound of his voice echoed in the walls.   
“I only had to do a couple of hours community service, so it wasn’t really a heroic sacrifice”, he smiled. “But it's really sweet that you think so highly of me, I thank you for that”.  
Blue eyes were drifting off into the distance and Grantaire followed them seeing only white as it fell to the ground in big flakes being lighted up by the decorative lights hanging from the side of the buildings on the other side of the road were the windows had long ago gone dark. He took a last sip emptying the cup. 

“I’m sorry if I’m taking up your time: I assume you have somewhere to go after work”, Grantaire suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him.   
“No worries, I have nowhere to go. I was invited to a hangout but i declined. I didn’t feel like I knew them enough to contribute to anything”.   
“What do you mean?”, Grantaire asked shifting in his chair wishing he could settle even closer.   
“I am not exactly a fun person to be around. I have strong opinions and that doesn’t exactly work out in fairly casual situations most of the times”, his shoulders slumped and the cup with the still untouched content was placed on the table together with Grantiaires empty one.  
“There is nothing wrong with having strong opinions about something. In fact, when I first saw you, you gave me hope. And trust me, that is something I up until then though was a myth”. That was quite true. Enjolras had opened a whole new world for him in that schoolyard, but he didn’t realize until later where that door lead to. It was a door that lead him to admiration and hope. 

“Maybe so, but when that’s the only attribute you have some people find it annoying in the long run. They grow tired of it”, he said with a voice that seemed to take him back in time. 

“I don’t think I would ever grow tired of it, especially if it's you voicing those opinions”, The words came out before he could think through them, but there was no going back now. He Felt his body tense in what felt like hours. 

“Would you like to try?”. he could only nod, not knowing, but hoping were this may lead to. 

Closing his eyes, the kiss came as a surprise, but not even moments after, became something he wanted to saviour forever. The feeling sparket inspiration inside him, the want to make something more out of the moment. 

They parted, and Enjolras lowered himself slowly back in the chair gaze still locked in Grantaire's, hair curling in wild directions. He lifted the cup and drained it, mouth bearing a smile, eyes glittering with hope.

“I want to try”.

**Author's Note:**

> ((It's not even christmas what was I thinking))  
> ((I also had to research 'civil disobedience at public universities' beacuse I am not from America and does not know anything about how politics work, nothing at all, it's really bad))
> 
> I will wake up tomorrow not knowing what my brain was thinking.


End file.
